shadewatchatuckerbroscampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Mhog'paw
"though mercy is not the way of the gnolls... it is my way." -Mhog'paw ''Backstory '' ''Born to the fierce "Fangs of "Ko'bah" tribe of gnolls, Mhog'paw showed great natural skill in the ways of combat at an early age. By the time he was 12 he was going on small looting missions and scavenging armor and weapons for the tribe. On one such mission, the small group of youngsters had split up to cover more of a recently raided village. Checking houses one by one he eventually came to a group of goblins who had also come to loot the decimated village. They had with them a young lady captive, which triggered some thing deep down inside of him. He drew out his club and his primitive war axe and charged into the splintering house slaughtering the goblins and breaking his weapons in the process. They were no mach for his strength and rage. The lady looked up in fear at him, believing that she had gone from a frying pan and into the fire. Mhog'paw released the woman and lead her safely to the edge of the town where she hugged him tightly and then began to make her way down the road out of town, stopping once to turn and look back. The two never shared any words, but she had stirred some thing inside of him. From that day forward he had found that violence for the sake of violence no longer pleased him. He left the tribe for a few years to think about his purpose, mean while learning the ways of nature, and how to live off the land. '' ''He returned to the tribe at the age of 20. He had learned much in the wilds and the tribe had noticed this. One day one of the high commanders of the Fangs of Ko'bah volunteered Mhog'paw to be tested as one of the new captains of the tribe. The young gnoll saw this as a way to bring honor to himself, as well as a way to spread his ideas to other gnolls. He agreed and the next night he and a small group of other young gnolls set out to ''rendezvous with the larger army at a large human city to the west. Along the way to the city the group faced many hardships, but Mhog'paw pulled them through it all. However the setbacks resulted in Mhog'paw coming late to an already seiged city. The gnolls had won a great victory, the first of many, they believed, in their conquest of the known world. Mhog'paw wandered about the destroyed city, taking in the carnage and violence of it all. Finally, he came to a great courtyard where all of the high ranking officers were. After explaining why he was late, the commander handed him an axe and told him that there was still a job for him, a way to gain the honor that he had been promised. Before the generals knelt a small group of young men, women, children, among them was a lady that brought memories of a day so long ago floating back to him. This was the very same woman he had rescued so long ago. She was one of the survivors, and the commander wanted Mhog'paw to execute them all. Mhog'paw refused, stating that there was no honor in killing for the sake of killing, and that he would be merciful in victory. The officer laughed, and stated that mercy is not the way of the gnolls. Mhog'paw threw down the axe and retorted "Though mercy is not the way of the gnolls... it is my way." The commander glared at Mhog'paw and ordered one of the other more willing gnolls to execute them. As the other gnoll picked up the axe Mhog'paw stuck him down with one blow of his long sword. He then turned to the captain who was still in shock and hit him with the edge of his shield before bringing his sword around and carving a deep woond into the commander's face. Mhog'paw continued to slash and chop at the group of frenzied gnolls cutting them all down with righteous fury. When all of his foes had been delt with he freed the captives and lead them out of the city. There was no way he could go back to the tribe after such a feat. His place was now with these refugees on this dusty road. The first day of travel Mhog'paw spoke very little, but as the journey continued he began to open up to the refugees, especially the woman he had met that fateful day so long ago that changed every thing. Her and her son had lived there since his birth only a little more then a year prior. She spoke of her job working in the market place and of her life. To some these small details may have seemed boring, and trivial, but to Mhog'paw they represented the life he now wanted. The refugees always referred to Mhog'paw as "hero" this word had no meaning in his language but to the humans it was some one who faught to protect others, to right wrongs and to do what was right. He liked the sound of that and finally felt as though he had found his purpose. It had been a long week full of winding pathways through swamps, and jungles over hills and under valleys but they had finally reached a massive human city, that was safe, and beyond the threat of the tribe. There was much rejoicing and many thank you's to Mhog'paw as the group approched the gates but all was not well. Mhog'paw was quickly arrested, and thrown in chains by the gate gaurds. His weapons were taken and he was lead off to the city dungeon despite the cries and protest of the refugees. The only reason given as to why he was arrested was that he was a gnoll, a danger to the safety of all races of the world. He spent what seemed like a lifetime in that small cell wondering what he had done, what was going to happen to him, and most importantly what was to become of his love, and his new found "family" as he fondly refered to them. A day came where the prison gaurds informed Mhog'paw that he was to be "put down like the filthy mutt he was." He had been convicted for the crimes committed by his former tribe, though he had never done any of it. He had looted, he had scavenged, he had slain many a beast, goblin, and Kobald but never humans, or elves or any other person. He sat sniffing the bandage that the woman had used to wrap a minor injury he had recieved on the journey to this city. Her scent and the scent of her child still clung to it, just as he clung to the cloth wrap its self. The Gaurds finally came for him one last time and lead him to the chopping block, in the courtyard of the old castle. He was forced to kneel, Then the headsmen raised the axe high. The last thing he remembered was struggling against the men holding him down when he looked out to the crowd that had gathered and saw his family, being held back by guards, and the tears that ran down his Love's face. Then a bright light shown all around him, and he woke up in a very strange place, his hands still bound, his head still attached to his shoulders. He looked around and saw others too had ended up in this place. So many questions buzzed about in his head, but the one that stuck firmly in his brain was 'Where am I?" Stats, abilities, feats and skills Category:Mhog'paw Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Shadewatch Category:Gnoll Category:Tucker Bros.